Interior wall systems formed from a plurality of upright interior panels which are typically serially joined in aligned and/or transverse relationship are conventionally utilized in offices and the like to divide large open areas into smaller work spaces. The upright wall panels are typically manufactured in the factory with final assembly occurring at the job site, which final assembly typically involves attachment of removable cover pads to opposite sides of the upright panel frame, and attachment of various trim pieces along the edges, such as a top cap along the top edge of the panel and side trim covers at the end-of-run positions and at corner connections. Interior space-dividing wall systems of the type described above generally permit panels to be joined in right-angled relationship to one another, such as L-shaped or T-shaped configurations, although the perpendicularly joined panels are typically joined at the panel edges in multi-way connections, such as two-way, three-way or four-way connections.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved wall panel construction and in particular, an improved wall panel frame arrangement having features which facilitate the construction and use thereof.
In this regard, an improved frame arrangement is constructed from common frame tubes having a common cross-sectional profile which permits the frame tubes to be used to define both vertical and horizontal frame rails. These frame rails include integral flanges serving as both weld flanges and gussets and are connected together by welding to provide an improved structurally rigid frame construction.
Additionally, a light block is provided as a horizontal rail which is readily mountable to the vertical frame rails without requiring separate fasteners therefor. These light block rails align with horizontal edges of cover tiles so as to visually block the space between any gaps formed between the cover tiles on one side of the panel frame and the cover tiles provided on the opposite side of the panel frame. Additionally, the frame is provided with an improved assembly for supporting power and data communication hardware within the panel frame.
Still further, an improved arrangement is provided for alternatively connecting a base raceway cover or a cover tile to the panel frame. Overall, the frame arrangement of the invention provides a wall panel construction which overcomes disadvantages associated with prior art wall panel systems.
Other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.
Certain terminology will be used in the following description for convenience and reference only, and will not be limiting. For example, the words “upwardly”, “downwardly”, “rightwardly” and “leftwardly” will refer to directions in the drawings to which reference is made. The words “upper” and “lower” will also refer to portions of the panel when in its normal vertically-oriented position of use. The words “inward” and “outward” will refer to directions toward and away from, respectively, the geometric center of the panel and designated parts and assemblies associated therewith. Said terminology will include the words specifically mentioned, derivatives thereof, and words of similar import.